


Entregando Deseos

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: "OESED" Una tienda diseñada para satisfacer todos tus deseos.Harry es un repartidor y está ansioso por darle un paquete a Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835218
Kudos: 14





	Entregando Deseos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delivering Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995089) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



Draco no había dejado su piso durante un tiempo. No tiene sentido, en realidad. Las únicas personas a las que solía visitar eran su mejor amigo, Blaise, que siempre parecía ir a una fiesta u otra, y su madre que se había ido al sur de Francia durante el verano.

No necesitaba irse, tampoco, lo que era conveniente. Era un programador de ordenadores muy ocupado, pasaba horas y horas en su portátil, normalmente a horcajadas en su sofá, pero a veces en su escritorio improvisado en la esquina de su sala de estar.

El estilo de vida le convenía. Despertarse, ducharse, vestirse. Entrar en su correo electrónico para sus tareas, hacer un poco de programación. Ir a la cama y hacerlo todo de nuevo. 

Desde la guerra, desde que vio lo que había visto e hizo lo que había hecho, Draco encontró consuelo en su rutina. Sabía exactamente qué esperar. Podía confiar en que su piso, su portátil y su cama le proporcionarían todo lo que necesitaba.

Si no lo hacía, bueno, siempre estaba el Internet.

Y así es como, en esa tarde tempestuosa del martes, Draco encontró un anuncio online de un servicio de reparto a domicilio de comestibles.

_"OESED" Una tienda diseñada para satisfacer todos tus deseos._ **(*)**

Draco se inscribió rápidamente, llenando la información de su tarjeta de crédito antes de hacer un pedido de una bolsa de Cheetos, una Coca-Cola grande y algo de pollo para el almuerzo. Añadió una caja de oreos de menta y un set de papel higiénico en el último momento y pulsó el botón naranja brillante de _comprar_ en la parte inferior de la página web.

No pensó en nada más hasta que el timbre de su puerta sonó una hora más tarde.

Añadiendo un poco de codificación a su programa, Draco se paró y caminó descuidadamente hacia la puerta, y la abrió de par en par.

—Bien, tenemos Cheetos, pollo, galletas oreo y su papel higiénico, señor eh...

Draco respiró hondo. El hombre que estaba frente a él, con su pelo oscuro y negro recogido en un moño en la parte superior de su cabeza, con penetrantes ojos verdes que descansan detrás de gruesas gafas, estaba buscando en una agenda.

Era el hombre más atractivo que Draco había visto jamás.

—Malfoy. —dijo, con voz ahogada. Sintió su rostro enrojecer y de repente no estaba seguro de qué hacer con sus manos mientras el repartidor esperaba en su puerta.

— ¿Tu... pedido, Malfoy?

 _Oh, mierda. Toma la_ _comida, idiota._

—Bien —murmuró, mientras recibía las bolsas, jadeando ligeramente cuando sus nudillos apenas se rozaron con los del repartidor, enviando un escalofrío por su columna—. Gracias. —añadió en el último minuto.

—Esas galletas son mis favoritas —dijo el repartidor con una risita—. Mi compañero de piso cree que sólo son galletas de chocolate con pasta de dientes, pero yo creo que son deliciosas.

Draco se quedó ahí parado, atónito, con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, espero haber cumplido todos tus deseos. —el otro hombre se rió suavemente, y le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse en marcha y volver a la calle.

* * *

Draco se sentó en su silla, incapaz de concentrarse en el cursor parpadeante de su pantalla. Rememoró cada breve momento con el dios OESED, visualizando sus brillantes ojos esmeralda y su amable sonrisa.

Ese guiño. _Ese guiño._

Draco se consideraba un hombre práctico. Estudioso, meticuloso. No del tipo que desperdiciaría horas de trabajo de calidad con su mente en la nubes.

Y sin embargo, aquí estaba, un cursor parpadeante en su pantalla y su mente llena de los más sucios pensamientos.

Era agradable, en realidad. Hacía tiempo que no conversaba con alguien cara a cara, y aún más tiempo que no sentía... bueno... nada.

Tenía que volver a verlo.

Draco pasó las horas restantes de su día planeando la lista de compras perfecta. Quería parecer interesante y divertido, inteligente y saludable. ¿Cómo haría eso sólo con los artículos de la tienda?

Cuando presionó el botón naranja para comprar de nuevo, se apresuró a la ducha para prepararse para su entrega.

* * *

Escuchó el golpe de nudillos en su puerta, y se miró el pelo en el espejo antes de girar el pomo. Su cabello estaba liso y perfecto, y su ropa limpia y aceptable. Bien.

—Una cabeza de lechuga, tres aguas vitaminadas, y... —se detuvo, apenas levantando una bolsa del suelo— dos pesas de diez kilos.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia hasta que recogió la bolsa. _Mierda, era pesada._

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve eso adentro? —preguntó el repartidor, guiñando un ojo mientras Draco apretaba los dientes.

—No, ya lo hice —se levantó, rogando a sus débiles músculos que cooperaran—. Lo tengo. —escupió mientras finalmente arrastraba la pesada bolsa dentro.

— ¿Algo más, Malfoy? —preguntó el chico, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Draco preguntó, en una rara racha de confianza. Después de todo, había conseguido meter veinte kilos de peso en su vestíbulo.

—Potter —dijo el repartidor con una sonrisa descarada—. Puedes llamarme Potter.

* * *

Potter. _Potter. Potter. Potter._

Siguió repitiéndolo durante los siguientes días, tarareando mientras tecleaba en el portátil, murmurando mientras estaba en la ducha, gimiendo mientras estaba en la cama.

Draco pensó que tres días era el tiempo aceptable para esperar a contactar con alguien después de una cita, así que debía estar bien para hacer otro pedido en OESED.

Las pesas estaban todavía en su pasillo, acumulando polvo, pero había tirado una toalla sobre ellas, escondiéndolas de la puerta principal. Tendría que utilizarlas. Tal vez empezaría con una sesión de cinco.

Para un extraño, la siguiente orden de Draco se vería... simple, casi aburrida. Pero esta hizo que Draco se sonrojara como un tomate cuando finalmente tuvo el coraje de apretar el botón, dedicando su sucia lista de compras al maldito y atractivo señor Potter.

Apenas encontró el coraje necesario para abrir la puerta, tosiendo un "Me alegro de verte, Potter", en un vano intento de parecer casual.

—Malfoy —se rió Potter—. Veamos qué tenemos aquí —sacó una lista, impresa en tinta negra con el ahora reconocible logo de OESED en la parte superior—. Un manojo de espárragos, una bolsa de melocotones, una berenjena —tosió, sus mejillas se oscurecieron ligeramente—, ¿pepinos extra gruesos y una baguette de cuerpo entero?

—Sí, de cuerpo entero. —murmuró, maldiciendo interiormente su anterior confianza. Como si esperara que Potter _no_ leyera toda su lista cuando la introdujo en su ordenador.

—Es bueno saberlo —rió Potter—. ¿Te importa si pongo esto en tu mesa?

Draco tragó duro.

— _¿Mi_ _mesa de la cocina?_

—Claro. ¿O un sofá, si lo prefieres? Cualquier superficie sólida, en realidad.

_Joder._

Draco miró las pesas detrás de él, la mesa de ordenador desordenada aún cubierta de aperitivos salados y refrescos azucarados, el sofá cubierto de papeles y zapatillas sucias.

—P-Puedo llevarlos, gracias. —respondió, alcanzando las bolsas. Se dio cuenta de la oportunidad de tener a Potter en su casa, potencialmente con la puerta cerrada y las persianas cerradas, tarde para su próximo pedido de OESED porque estaba ocupado en otras cosas.

Pero no se imaginaba mostrarle a alguien más el desastre en que se había convertido toda su vida. No todavía, al menos.

—Bien entonces. Hasta la próxima, Malfoy. —Potter se encogió de hombros antes de irse.

* * *

Draco limpió todo su piso, empezando por su escritorio, pasando por el sofá. Abrió las persianas, cambió las sábanas, limpió su estantería. Finalmente, su piso se sentía cálido, acogedor, limpio y presentable.

El cambio le hizo sentirse más despierto de lo que se había sentido en un tiempo. Incluso empezó a correr de nuevo, sólo un kilómetro y medio, y se sentía bien, el ritmo constante, el sonido de sus pies golpeando el pavimento.

Aparentemente su cuerpo no pudo soportar el abrupto cambio de estilo de vida. A la mañana siguiente de su carrera se despertó con sudores fríos, un cosquilleo en la garganta y la nariz tapada.

Llamó a su amigo Blaise, que vino con la famosa sopa de pollo y fideos de su madre y con historias de sus últimas aventuras.

—Ya es bastante malo que no pueda respirar, pero ahora tengo que oírte hablar de todos los pájaros que has tirado. —Draco hizo un puchero, acercando su edredón a su barbilla.

—Tú eres el que me invitó a venir —Blaise cerró la tapa del recipiente de la sopa y lo volvió a meter en su mochila—. ¿Qué más necesitas?

— ¿Pañuelos de papel, y algo de esa medicina para la tos que me gusta? —Draco hizo su mejor puchero.

—Medicina para la tos y pañuelos extra suaves, y... ¡Comprar! —Blaise sonrió triunfalmente.

Draco levantó las cejas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "comprar"?

—Quiero decir que estará aquí en una hora. OESED.

—No.

—Sí.

—NO.

—Sí...

—Mierda.

—No puse papel higiénico allí, pero, ¿puedo poner otra orden? —Blaise inclinó su cabeza con confusión.

Draco enterró su cabeza en sus manos, derrotado, y comenzó a explicar.

* * *

Cuando oyeron que llamaban a la puerta, Draco le rogó a Blaise que la abriera.

— ¡No le digas que estoy aquí!

Blaise asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —aceptó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Mal... oh, hola —Potter dijo bruscamente—. Estoy haciendo una entrega para el señor Malfoy, ¿está por aquí?

—No, pero puedo aceptar esto por él. —Blaise intentó alcanzar las bolsas.

— ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Potter, con una pizca de agitación en su voz.

—Un amigo. —dijo Blaise, haciendo ademan de alcanzar las bolsas de nuevo.

— ¿Un novio?

—Un amigo. —repitió Blaise, extendiendo las manos.

—Es que... bueno, parecía que Malfoy no se sentía bien, así que añadí un par de bolsitas de té y algo de miel. Siempre me hace sentir mejor cuando tengo tos.

— ¿No es agradable? —dijo Blaise, mirando hacia Draco, quien se sentó congelado en su sofá, envuelto en una manta— Me aseguraré de que sepa lo _considerado_ que fuiste.

—Eh... por favor, hazlo.

— ¡Gracias, Potter! —Blaise dijo, finalmente agarrando las bolsas de sus manos.

—Sí. Gracias.

Blaise esperó un momento antes de cerrar la puerta y poner las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina de Draco.

—Oh, él te quiere —se rió—. Sobre cualquier superficie sólida, ¿eh?

—Cállate —Draco lanzó una almohada en su dirección—. ¿De verdad lo crees?

* * *

Pasaron un par de días antes de que Draco finalmente se sintiera mejor, para que el color volviera a sus mejillas y su nariz dejara de funcionar como un maldito grifo.

Se duchó, se peinó y se puso una camisa que le favorecía los ojos, y luego presionó el botón naranja una vez más.

Potter apareció en su puerta en un tiempo récord.

—Un ramo de flores y unas Oreos de menta —empujó el paquete a los brazos de Draco—. ¿Esto es para tu novio?

—En realidad —Draco devolvió el paquete—, son para ti.

Potter sonrió, sosteniendo las flores hasta su nariz y oliendo un poco.

— ¿Quizás podríamos ir a tomar el té alguna vez? O café, o lo que sea. Así puedo darte las gracias por la miel. Eso, bueno, realmente ayudó.

— ¿Podría recogerte, ya que ya sé dónde vives? —Potter sonrió, abriendo las Oreos y ofreciéndole una a Draco.

—Suena genial. ¿Viernes? —dijo, antes de tomar un bocado de chocolate dulce y menta.

—El viernes será.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) En el original, 'FLOO'. Yo me tomé la libertad de cambiar la palabra, al no poder utilizarla como acrónimo en español. Así que para utilizar un término mágico, escogí "OESED".


End file.
